kipperthedogfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:The Baby Goose/@comment-2601:48:0:7745:94B7:8C31:6480:F942-20190320192757
The glaciers had begun to melt---and that meant a big flood was on the way! All the animals in the valley were trying to outrun it, and Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Twilight were no different. Exhausted from the day’s travels, the friends set up a campfire and lay down for some rest. The campfire was beginning to fade. Twilight was sleeping peacefully on a rock when suddenly---the rock started to move! As Twilight slumbered on, she was carried off into the forest by a group of mini-ponies. Twilight awoke startled and confused. Staring back at her was a whole village of mini-ponies! The mini-ponies dropped to their knees and bowed down to a very puzzled Twilight. Then one of the mini-ponies led Twilight over to a giant sculpture, which, strangely, looked a lot like her. ‘’Fire-god make fire,’’ the mini-pony commanded, handing Twilight two stones. Not wanting to disappoint her new fans, Twilight rubbed the two rocks together, creating a spark. ‘’Let there be fire!’’ she called out at the top of her voice, hoping to impress the crowd. As fire burned around the bottom of the sculpture, the mini-ponies gave a triumphant cry. Twilight was beginning to think that being a Fire-god was pretty cool. She danced. She posed. She waved. But soon things were not looking so good for Twilight the Fire-god. Like the other animals, the mini-ponies had noticed that the ice was melting. And they had come up with their own solution to the problem---to sacrifice the Fire-god. That meant Twilight! Twilight found herself in a sticky situation, a very warm, sticky situation---suspended over a hot tar pit! The mini-ponies’ shrill chanting grew louder and louder. Twilight grew sweatier and sweatier. Then suddenly the ponies flung Twilight into the pit. She let out a scream as she hurled straight toward the bubbling tar. But Twilight was lucky! One of the vines she was tied with caught on a rock. Then it started to unravel, but just when Twilight was about to sink into the tar, the stretchy vine snapped her back up like a yo-yo. The mini-ponies cheered when Twilight’s head poked back up above the pit. But then she started down again and this time, the cord snapped her up a second too late. Twilight was covered in tar. Bones from the bottom of the pit were stuck all over her fur! When the vine tossed her out of the pit this time, looking very different, the mini-ponies thought she was a terrible monster. They ran away when Twilight landed on the head of the giant sculpture of herself. Free of the mini-ponies, Twilight was just starting to relax when bats flew out of the sculpture’s nose. She was busy swatting them away when all of a sudden the statue crumbled and Twilight went tumbling head over heels down a hill. The next thing she knew, Twilight was seeing stars. Then everything went very, very blurry, and Twilight began to feel very, very sleepy. Twilight’s friends were just starting to wonder where she was when they heard a familiar sound. ‘’That’s Twilight’s voice!’’ Rainbow Dash called to the others. Then the purple pony herself came into sight, conked out on a log that was floating downstream. Rainbow Dash nudged her friend with her paws. ‘’I am the Fire-god. Kneel before me!’’ Twilight responded, still sleeping. ‘’Twilight, wake up!’’ Rainbow Dash cried, giving her a strange look. When she came to, Twilight told her friends all about her adventures---being kidnapped, and worshipped by mini-ponies, and thrown into a hot tar pit. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were suspicious of Twilight’s story. ‘’You were sleepwalking,’’ Fluttershy told her. Rainbow Dash agreed that clearly it was all just a dream. Even if her friends didn’t believe her, Twilight knew she’d had an exciting adventure as the Fire-god. But now she was happy to be back where she belonged… and back to being plain old Twilight.